


Tethered

by TheSushiMonster



Series: you and i [18]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: "She will not let him fly away again, untether and ungrounded." Bonnie brings Enzo back to life, determined to not let him go again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: "Would it be possible for you to write a BE drabble where Bonnie bought Enzo back to life and they have "we just got each other back and I can't let you go" angst-y sex" and BE - “it’s never too late.”

Bonnie doesn’t want to open her eyes.

Opening her eyes means facing reality. And reality, Bonnie notes, has not been kind to her - sure, she’s alive and has seen places she’s only once dreamed of. But her loved ones are mostly all dead. _He’s_ dead. And Bonnie long ago lost hope of changing that.

But then - a trip to a coven hidden in India, myths and legends of possibilities - rediscovering his ashes in her childhood home… and the pieces falling in place, just as she clenched the necklace she carries in her pocket.

And still, despite everything, Bonnie doesn’t want to open her eyes.

She feels the magic ease away, as if it’s done all it can do. The flames have gone out, the wind settles, the trickle of water in her ears has silenced. It’s quiet. It’s calm.

She still hasn’t opened her eyes. But then - 

“I’m here, love.”

His voice. _His voice_. Her eyes snap open, and there he is, standing in front of her. Well, he’s standing across the room, surrounded in candles and herbs, but _he’s there_. He’s standing and breathing and smiling.

“You’re here,” she says, croaking out the breaths, and Bonnie isn’t sure who moves first - but all she knows is she’s thrown herself in his arms and he’s practically carrying her and she absolutely won’t let go. Her hands move of their own accord and as she breathes him in, her fingers dance under his shirt, on his skin. She needs to _feel_  him - confirm this is _real_.

Enzo doesn’t stop her, but he does pull her face to his. Kissing her, Bonnie relaxes into him - he’s kissing her and he tastes alive and real and _so good_. He tastes like Enzo. “Are you - are you real?” she whispers into his lips as he squeezes her closer, hands running up her sides. “Are you really here this time?”

“I’m really here,” he says, kissing her temple and her hair and her cheek. He kisses her on the mouth again, deep and full, and Bonnie runs her nails down his bare back. “You did it. Again.”

Bonnie kisses his shoulder as she clings to him. “I’m sorry it took me so long to figure it out. I can’t believe I was wasting my time - “

Enzo pulls her face back in front of his, to look her straight in the eyes. “Living your life without me is not a waste.” His face softens, eyes glowing, and Bonnie cannot believe this is real. “And it’s never too late, Bonnie Bennett. I’d wait forever for you.”

This time, she kisses him, hard and desperate. She hopes that everything she’s been burying in her heart is in this kiss, her promise to him that she’s never letting him go. Never again. Enzo lightly bites her lip and she moans.

“Enzo - “ she’s slowly losing the ability to breathe, because she half wants to _cry_  and half wants to laugh. But mostly, she wants to make sure he’s _really real_. Enzo lightly tugs her blouse and Bonnie knows. He needs this as much as she does.

With a flick of her wrist, she slams the door to the room shut, locking it. Enzo chuckles, but she silences him with her lips. His hoodie falls to the floor and she tugs off his shirt. His calloused fingers leave shivers on her skin as her top falls away as well. Bonnie outlines the muscles on his chest and Enzo shakes, grabbing her hand before it dips to his stomach. Frowning, she looks up at him.

“What’s wrong?” She kisses his shoulder, studying his face. He’s breathing heavily, but his eyes are closed. “Hey,” she says, taking her free hand to cup his face. Her thumb dances on his cheek-bone. “I love you.”

Leaning into her hand, Enzo smiles, slowly, and when he looks at her, she sees his tears. It’s overwhelming, seeing Enzo cry, but the pain is overshadowed by the pure joy that radiates through her heart. “I love you too.” His grip on her waist tightens and Bonnie frees her hand from beneath his to remove her bra.

Enzo scans her, like he always does, his eyes full of heat and love and without hesitation, Bonnie grabs his neck to kiss him. Skin to skin, his warmth is so unlike the cold, gray, lifeless body she cradled months and months ago - now he’s breathing in her mouth and scratching at her skin and lifting her around him. She wants to envelope him, to feel his soul and heart and mind connected to hers. His hand stays steady on her back and Bonnie feels anchored.

Still carrying her, Enzo gently lowers them to the floor. Together, they arrange some pillows and their clothes to hold them. As Bonnie lays on her back, watching him watching her, her fingers dance over his chest. “Are you hungry?” she asks, quietly, watching his muscles ripple under her touch. He lowers herself, catching his weight upon his arms, and Bonnie runs her thumb over his bicep before wrapping her legs around him. “If you need - “

“All I need,” he says, kissing her collarbone gently, “is to be with you.” This kiss is gentle, breathtaking, his lips barely even touching hers, but the weight of his body, the contact between skin to skin - she wants him. She needs him.

“Then take off your damn pants.” Enzo grins into her shoulder. Kissing down her body, to which Bonnie arcs into him, he uses his teeth to unbutton her jeans. Rolling her eyes, she strips them off as Enzo does the same. Bonnie begins to remove her panties as well, but Enzo starts kisses her legs. From her calves, up her thighs - his hands hold hers over her hips. “Enzo - “ she starts, hoping she can convey without words that today, that this time - she just _needs him_. Quick. To the point. Enzo smiles, kisses her over the fabric, and gently pulls down her panties.

As he kneels at her feet, her panties now on the floor, he stands to remove his own boxers. Bonnie reaches for him - he lowers himself on top of her again, and Bonnie wraps her legs around him, one hand clenching to his back and the other intertwined with his. They kiss, long and deep and Bonnie feels herself aching for more of him, every part of him. There is still doubt in the back of her mind, as if his soul is not in her hands and that this reality is still in her dreams. But as if he can sense her thoughts, Enzo breaks the kiss to flick the nipple of her breast with his tongue, holding the other with his free hand. She moans, her legs tightening around his, keeping him tethered to her. 

Enzo loosens his grip on her fingers, letting his gently stroke the skin of her arm. They travel down her shoulders, through the center of her breasts, over her stomach. He dips his fingers into her center and Bonnie tightens her grip on his arm. She knows she ready - she’s been ready for a while, the moment he touched her, but she’s wet and the pressure is so uncomfortable, her nails dig into his back. “Please, Enzo - “

In response, Enzo raises himself to kiss her, lifting her head to his, his tongue gliding over her teeth and his lips embracing her own. Every part of her burns; she feels like she’s breathing smoke and that his kiss is air all at the same time. 

Enzo kisses her temple as he guides himself into her. She tightens her grip over every part of him, slowly and gently and then all at once. Letting out a breath, Bonnie kisses every inch of his face as he stays still.

She kisses each tear that remains unshed, and the ones he sheds too, before hugging him tightly. Cradling his neck in her the space between her heart and her shoulder, his lips and tongue dancing over her skin, Bonnie thrusts up and feels the vibrations of his groan through every nerve.

And then he thrusts back. It’s wild and uncoordinated and Bonnie feels her heart soaring. Eventually their rhythm eases, in sync and in tune; Enzo grabs her hand again, intertwining their fingers in a tight grip, while his other holds her face. Her own free hand still holds his back, keeping him in place - she will not let him fly away again, untether and ungrounded. He belongs with her, in this time and in the moment, and she will not let him go.

And it’s with that thought, as the pressure builds and her limbs feel light and his gaze never wavers from its intensity, that she releases every piece of doubt - he’s real, he’s here, and he’s alive. And Bonnie feels her hope and her dreams all collide in a moment of pure ecstasy as she comes, whispering his name into his skin, his fingers holding her palm. 

He needs more time, and Bonnie knows it’s because he wanted to wait. So Bonnie pushes him, challenges him, and never lets go - and when Enzo comes too, with a grunt and his teeth gliding across her forehead, short and shallow breathes mingled with joyful tears, Bonnie smiles.

After kissing her temple, Enzo slips out of her and rests on his back. Without words, Bonnie curls up beside him, head on his chest and arm and leg wrapped along him. Their hands are still wrapped together.

“I love you so much,” he says, the arm she rests on drawing spirals on her lower back.

Bonnie smiles, not looking at him, but pulls herself closer if even possible. “I know.” She kisses his chest, right over his heart, and rests easy. 


End file.
